Survival In The Complex: The CONCLUSION
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Set during Danganronpa 3: Future Arc. Naegi and Class 78 are now working to restore hope and order in the world, and is happily married to Sayaka Maizono. However, he faces a trial for PROTECTING the Remnants of Despair, facing possible punishment. Unfortunately, Naegi and some of the Future Foundation leaders and members became trapped and faces another killing game.
1. Prologue

**Survival In The Complex**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by _**Spike Chunsoft**_ and _**Lerche**_

Hello, and welcome to my new Dangsnronpa fic. First off, many thanks to those who read and reviewed my last fic, **Survival in the City III** and I really am grateful for the support you gave, and this inspired me to make another fic, and this time another sequel is in the making. I know, why another one? Well, given the events of the last fic, I thought I need to put a closure to it since the last two fics (Survival In The City II and Survival In The City III) took place around Tokyo and Towa City respectively.

And with most of the Towa City hostages are saved (i.e. Komaru, Togami, Hiroko, Kanon), where would this leave to? Given how unsatisfying the flow of the Danganronpa 3 anime, as well as there are quite a lot of plot holes, I decided to make a fanfic adaptation, which would be quite different since everybody in Class 78 are alive.

Also, given that Sayaka Maizono is PREGNANT, she will be having a role here and that Mukuro Ikusaba will have a central role here which would affect the flow of tne story.

Another thing, this fic's setting and story takes place between _**DANGANRONPA: ANOTHER EPISODE**_ , and _**DANGANRONPA 3: SIDE FUTURE**_ , thus Komaru will appear here along with other Danganronpa characters.

Moreover, expect a lot of twists and turns as I'll be adding some original story that would blend with the Danganronpa 3 anime plot.

Well then...read on and enjoy!

 _ **Ch. 1: Prologue**_

 _A few months ago..._

In the aftermath of the defeat of Monaca Towa, in which she was crippled and taken to safety by the still-brainwashed Nagito Komaeda, the Future Foundation soldiers went ahead and took down several Monokuma robots thst were hidden and secretly activated, and are unleashed in which they attacked several survivors, as well ad the Future Foundation agents.

As the survivors are escorted to safety, things worsen as the despaired citizens, wearing Monokuma masks, attacked, and the Foundstion agents had to shoot them down, and riots were unleashed which resulted in lots of bloodshed, and despite the Foundation agents' efforts, several survivors were killed in the melee.

As the days passed, the scene shifts at the Towa Bridge where the members of the Remnants of Despair assembled, still brainwashed, and divison leaders of the Future Foundation show up to assist the Foundation agents, and a stare-down ensued before the battle commences.

At the Future Foundation HQ, the scene shows that Naegi is staring at the window, as he sensed that a STORM is brewing, in which he had a feeling that something bad might happen, and all of the sudden, Komaru came to his mind and he became worried, since she is still at Towa City amkd thenchais that is happening there. Even though Togami, Ikusaba, Hagakure, Fukawa and Yuta are with her, Makoto is still worried and concerned for her.

By then Ishimaru came and told Naegi that preparations for the wedding is being readied, and Naegi took a deep breath as Ishimaru told him that the Foundation agents will look after Komaru, and urged him to focus on the wedding as he is set to marry Maizono, reasoning that he had to be by Maizono's side and that he has to be there for her now that her pregnancy is taking off.

"Naegi-kun!"

"Ishimaru..."

"Everything is set."

"Uh..."

"The 14th Division will handle it...you must face your situation."

"I know."

"Maizono-san needs you more than ever. This is an important time for you. You must focus your time on HER."

"R-right..."

Naegi nodded as he braces himself as in a few hours from now, he will bid goodbye to his single life, and soon he is about to become a married person, marrying his first crush and soon-to-be wife and eventual mother to his unborn child, and while he regretted engaging sex with Maizono during the heat of passion, he nevertheless is glad to become a husband and father, and having a family does not sound bad at all.

Several hours later, the impromptu wedding took place, and as the ceremonies are ongoing, the division leaders returned as they successfully subdued the Remnants of Despair, Togami, Ikusaba, Fukawa, and Hagarure returned, and with them are Yuta and Komaru, and as Komaru ran towards her elder brother, she stopped upon seeing that the wedding is ongoing, and when her elder brother and Maizono are pronounced HUSBAND and WIFE, and Komaru stared in surprise in seeing him kiss Maizono, which made her baffled at why her brother got married so soon, until Kuwata told her the reason why, which Komaru stared wide-eyed when told that she is going to become an AUNTIE in five months from now.

"..."

"That's right...you're brother is going to be a daddy soon."

"You...mean..."

"Maizono is carrying a child..."

"Then...then..."

"That's right...you're going to become an auntie soon..."

"EEEEHHHH?!"

"Whoa!"

Makoto and Sayaka, now officially named Sayaka Naegi, blushed as they had to calm Komaru down, and there Togami told Komaru that if she does not BEHAVE, she would end up in thr same sitiation as Sayaka's, and when Makoto asks why, Togami told him that he and the others caught Komaru having sex with Yuta, and Makoto stared wide-eyed, and saw Komaru and Yuta blushing furiously, and he sighed at what he found out, and Fukawa then stated aloud that Makoto and Komaru are really siblings as they have something in common: screwing around with their LOVERS.

This caused everyone, save for Munakata, Sakakura, Ando, Izayoi, Aoi and Ohgami, to laugh, though Kimura just watched the scene, while Tengan clapped his hands and congratulated the newly-weds, saying that now a new hope would be coming soon, and told Makoto and Sayaka to raise a healthy baby and said that soon hope will be restored to the world which Makoto and Sayaka nodded and vowed to do what they can to end despair.

However, Ando and Izayoi are not too receptive, as she still harbor a grudge towards the two, but Izayoi urged her to calm down and said the time will come for that.

"Easy, Ruruka."

"..."

"You get what you want. Just be patient."

"Okay, Yoi-chan."

"For now, stay cool."

"..."

"Those two brats will get their what's coming..."

"Fine."

-x-

 _Present time..._

Today, it is two months after Komaru was rescued, and Sayaka is currently 5 1/2 months pregnant, and in a week's time her pregnancy will turn 6 months, and the doctor told her and Makoto that Sayaka should refrain from heavy physical activities as her pregnancy will be a bit difficult and that the position of the baby inside her has been shifting as of late, and said that there is a possibility that Sayaka might undergo caesarian operation if the condition does not change in the next four months.

Makoto then told Sayaka to rest a lot as he does not want anything bad happen to their unborn child, which she assured to him that she will be careful and not let anything happen to their first child. Makoto smiled as he gently rubbed her tummy where he can feel his unborn child's heartbeat, and Sayaka smiled as she felt her life complete, as asaide from being married to her first love, she now has someone to look after besides her husband.

By then her four fellow idols came and joined the two, as they supported her and are looking forward to seeing Sayaka's child being born, and each of them hoped thst it would be a girl, so that when she grows up she would become an idol like Sayaka and Satomi sarcastically hoped that the child would not inherit her dad's NUTTINESS, much to Ayaka and the others' dismay.

"Eh?"

"Satomi..."

"That's rude!"

"Rude? I'm just telling the truth."

"There's no way Sayaka's baby would end gettijg NUTTY."

"And how would you know her baby would end up like that?"

"Come on, Sayaka is gling to be a mother soon..."

"Be kind to Makoto, Satomi..."

Makoto just laughed off the remarks and said that when their child is born, Sayaka's four idol friends would become the baby's godmothers, which the four idol members are looking forward to that, and Ayaka told Satomi that Makoto is now a responsible parent despite him being 18 years old, and Satomi sighed and APOLOGIZED to Makoto for being rude which he said that it is nothing and he does not mind it, which she is quite taken aback that he is so kind despite her giving him the cold shoulders.

"Are you really like that?"

"Huh?"

"You're too kind after giving you the cold shoulders."

"Oh, it's nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yes, really."

"You better not..."

"Really."

Outside, you can see that Ruruka Ando and Sonosuke Izayoi are passing by and overheard tne conversation, and up until now she still harbors a grudge over Naegi for the HUMILIATION he caused in the recent months, as well as harboring a DEEPER GRUDGE towards Sayaka, due the former SHSL Idol SCARRING the former SHSL Confectioner with the knife, resulting in Ando having a deep permanent scar under her nose across her cheek.

Ando vowed that she will make the Naegi's pay for the transgressions she received, and turns to Izayoi for support, in which he nodded and said that he will support her in any way just for her and also voiced his disapproval towards Makoto, thinking that he is a CHEAP SHOT just because he thinks that Makoto is letting fame get into his head because of playing a role in Enoshima's downfall.

"Patience, Ruruka. That asshole with the ahoge will get what's coming."

"..."

"You get what you want. Just be patient."

"Okay, Yoi-chan. And let's not forget that bitchnof an idol...she owes me BIG time."

"Yeah...but for now, we stay cool."

"..."

"Those two brats will get their what's coming..."

"Fine."

Not far, Kimura is glaring at the two before Ando and Izayoi left, and there Kimura glanced at the corner where she saw the Naegi's chatting happily with the four idols, with Makoto gently rubbing Sayaka's BABY BUMP, and the former SHSL Pharmacist wondered what Makoto is made of, having made it this far and how was he able to stand up against Junko Enoshima.

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shows that the members of Class 78 are busy due to them being members and leaders of their assigned divisions, in which they are monitoring the activities in a bid to restore hope to the world. There it shows what the Class 78 members are doing right now, which are:

\- Chihiro is assigned to the 7th Division branch and will work directly under Miaya Gekkogahara.

\- Ohgami and Ohwada are assigned at the 12th Division, and will work directly under Great Gozu.

\- Hifumi Yamada is assigned at the 10th Division and will work directly under Ryota Mitarai.

\- Celestia is assigned at the 4th Division, working directly under Seiko Kimura.

\- Leon Kuwata is assigned at the 11th Division and will work directly under Daisaku Bandai.

\- Mukuro Ikusaba and Toko Fukawa are assigned at the 14th Division and works directly under Kyoko Kirigiri, whilenTogami acts as the vice-leader.

All of the members of Class 78 members are aware that Sayaka is pregnant, and almost all of them are concerned that she would have difficulties given how hard it is working with Future Foundation, they are talking with their branch leaders and members about Sayaka taking a break to allow her to rest and ensure a safe and normal delivery of her child the moment she is due to give birth.

7th Division:

"Yes, Sayaka should take a break until she gives birth."

"That's what I was thinking."

"It would be better if she refrain from attending the meetings so that she would not strain herself, Fujisaki-san."

"Yes, that would be for the best."

"You should talk to Naegi and Kirigiri about this, that is my best suggestion."

"Okay."

"I hope Sayaka-san understands."

"Me too."

10th Division:

"Yamada-san..."

"Hmm...?"

"About Sayaka..."

"What about her?"

"I think she should go on leave. I'm concerned about her state of..."

"Hmm...I agree. Sayaka-dono might encounter some complications...it would be best if she takes a leave and return once she is cleared."

"I will talk to the chairman about this. It's for her benefit."

"Right."

"..."

11th Division:

"Here..."

"What's thst, Bandai-senpai?"

"Fresh vegetables."

"What for?"

"I heard that Sayaka enjoys cooking. So I figured that when she goes on leave, she can at least have something to do while waiting for her baby to come out."

"Well...you do have a point..."

"See?"

"..."

12th Division:

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

Hope you liked this chapter, as this serves as a prologue where the Naegi siblings are reunited, Makoto and Sayaka are OFFICIALLY married, and are now expecting their first born child in a few months from now.

However, they are facing a tough challenge, such as restoring the world, some detractors within the Future Foundation, and a lot more. This is just the start, so expect suspenseful moments to arrive soon…

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter commences the story as Naegi gets into a conflict with the Future Foundation…

See you in 5 to 7 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed…


	2. Another Prologue

**Survival In The Complex**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by _**Spike Chunsoft**_ and _**Lerche**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here you will get to see …

Well then...read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 2: Another Prologue**_

 _A few weeks later..._

It has been a while since Komaru and Yuta were brought to the Future Foundation HQ, and with Komaru reunited with her elder brother, Yuta was reunited with Aoi, and things went rather peaceful, until one time Makoto and Aoi noticed that their younger siblings were somewhat keeping a low profile, and this made Aoi feel worried, though Makoto assured to her that the HQ is heavily guarded.

Likewise, Fukawa, who passed by and overheard the conversation, echoed Aoi's worries, saying that she too is worried, FOR ANOTHER REASON, and when Makoto asked what made her say that, Fukawa told him the reason why she is worried for the two younger teens, which made Aoi feel more worried as she listens to Makoto and Fukawa's conversations.

"Fukawa-san...what do you mean by that?"

"Before Monoka was defeated...I accidentally caught Komaru and Yuta..."

"Caught them...? What did they do...?"

"Geez...like you and Sayaka are doing before...SCREWING EACH OTHER OUT...NAKED AND ALL..."

"Uh..."

"That's why before you rescued us...I had to keep an eye on those two...they are acting like animals in heat..."

"Ah-ha-ha-ha...I'm sure that Komaru and Yuta would..."

"Want a bet...?"

Getting a bit paranoid, Aoi then urged Fukawa and Makoto to head out and find the two, worried where this might lead to, and Makoto laughed nervously seeing that the two girls are worrying too much, but nevertheless went along with them, and along the way they saw a few guards standing outside a guest room, where they told the three that they sensed that some kind of ACTIVITY is going on.

Hagakure passed by and saw the commotion, and volunteered to help, and there the former SHSL Fortune Teller led them towards the guest room, and as they are poised to enter the room, the Future Foundation agents, along with the four Class 78 classmates, sensed something amiss as everything appeared quiet, which made them act warily, so the agents took out their weapons and slowly opened the door without making a noise, and they all sneaked inside the room, and there they were greeted with an unexpected scene, as clothes were scattered on the floor, and then they glanced at the bed.

You can see that there are two persons on the bed, and only their legs are visible, one tan-skinned and the other white, and despite being covered in blanket, they can see that something is going on. Hagakure slowly lifted the blanket until seeing the two persons' lower bodies, and they stared in shock seeing that they were having SEXUAL INTERCOURSE, their genitals INTERACTING, and they can hear them moaning in delight as they called each other's names, which definitely shocked them.

"Ahh...ahh...faster, Yuta...I'm...almost...there...ahh..."

"Ahh...Komaru-chan...ahh...you're so cute..."

"Ahh...ahh...Yuta-kun...I'm...I'm...ahhh...!"

"Ahh...Komaru-chan...don't...squeeze my...penis too...aahh..."

"Ahh...ahh...ahh..."

"Komaru-chan...ahh...I'm...almost...ahh..."

"Let me...see it...want to see you...EXPLODE..."

"Ahh...I'm...almost...about to..."

Naegi was gawking upon seeing Komaru having sex with Yuta, and Aoi was fuming, and her face went red seeing that her younger brother is screwing with Komaru, and she pulled the blanket and called out Yuta's name, and the two younger teens were taken by surprise, and as Komaru covered herself with the blanket, Aoi pulled Yuta by his ear and berated him for what he is doing, and Yuta tries to calm his elder sister down, to no avail.

"YUTA!"

"OW-OW-OW! Nee-chan…stop pulling my ear!"

"WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU DOING? I WAS WORRIED FOR YOU FOR OVER A YEAR AND NOW YOU'RE SCREWING NAEGI'S YOUNGER SISTER…OF ALL GIRLS?!"

"OW-OW-OW!"

"THAT'S IT…WE'RE MOVING TO OUR NEWLY-ESTABLISHED 14TH DIVISION HQ…AND I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU A DRESING DOWN!"

"Can't you be happy for me, nee-chan?"

"HOW CAN I AFTER SEEING YOU LIKE THAT?"

"Ahh…"

Awkwardness ensued as Yuta's erection throbbed and FIRED his SEED, which spilled on the floor much to everyone's embarrassment, and the elder Asahina sibling was further fumed as she berated her younger brother for doing something foolish, reminding him that it is too early for him to do THAT, and Makoto sighed as he tells her to let the two younger teens off just for today, though she tells him that he should reprimand Komaru for doing THAT since they are still too young.

"Um…Asahina-san…let's forget this for now and…"

"You're too soft, Naegi-kun!"

"Um…"

"Here we are…worried for our loved ones for over a year…and now we found them and are screwing each other out! You should berate your sister for doing that at a time like this!"

"Ah-ha-ha…let's calm down…"

"How can I calm down? My brother is screwing your sister…and now he just FIRED his SEED in front of us!"

"Well…what matters now is that they are safe and sound…"

"Naeg-kun! Don't change the subject!"

By then Seiko Kimura arrived, having heard of what occurred and apologized, saying that she was responsible, and when Aoi asked Kimura why is she vouching for the two younger teens, the SHSL Pharmacist admitted that she was developing a drug that acts as a substitute for birth control pills and requested to Yuta and Komaru to try it out, and then will check on Komaru after several hours.

Aoi stared in shock upon hearing this and began to berate Kimura for such foolishness, and while Makoto urged her to calm down, Aoi was unwilling, as she could not believe that Kimura would do something like this and continued to berate Kimura, which the SHSL Pharmacist apologized.

"Kimura-senpai...what were you thinking?"

"Um...I just..."

"Yuta and Komaru are too young for that...why have them try out your experimental drug?"

"Sorry...I just..."

"You should have at least inform me and Naegi-kun about your planned experiment! What if your drug failed and Momaru becomes..."

"I know what I brew! And I always test the drug before testing it on people!"

"That's not the point...!"

"Still...!"

Yuta and Komaru sweat-dropped at the scene, and Hagakure began teasing Yuta, saying that he must have hit the JACKPOT by SCORING with Komaru, which the 14-year old boy rebutted, and told him not to tease him like that in front of his GIRLFRIEND, which the rest stopped and all eyes were on Yuta, and Aoi asked her younger brother what he meant, and Yuta said that he and Komaru are dating, which the SHSL Swimmer stared wide-eyed at what she just heard.

Even the others blinked in surprise at what they jus heard as Yuta and Aoi bicker.

"Wh-what...? What do you mean...?"

"Komaru-chan and me are dating."

"..."

"Nee-chan...?"

"EEEEEEHHHHH?"

"Whoa!"

"And that's the reason why you two are having sex? It's because you two are dating?"

"Uh..."

Likewise, Makoto is also surprised, and he asks Komaru if Yuta is telling the truth, which a blushing Komaru, covered only in a blanket, nodded and said that she and Yuta are already dating, and Makoto is shocked at hearing this, and asked why he and Yuta are DOING THAT, which Komaru blushed deeper and said that she and Yuta are in love, much to his surprise.

"You two...are in...love...?"

"...yes..."

"Well...I'm not against it, but..."

"Onii-chan...?"

"You should at least restrain yourselves..."

"Um..."

"You two are still too young..."

"Well...that..."

By then Hagakure foolishly commented that they should leave the two younger teens alone, saying that they just disturbed their PRIVATE TIME, which Aoi berated Hagakure for that, saying that they are too young for that, but Hagakure pointed out that Yuta's penis is still POINTING UPWARD and believes that Yuta and Komaru are going for ROUND 2, which earned laughter from the Future Foundation agents, and a fuming Aoi began to clobber Hagakure for that.

"BAKA!"

"OW-OW-OW! Asahina-chi…stop hitting my head!"

"WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING? ARE YOU SAYING WE LET THESE TWO SCREW AROUND AS THEY PLEASE?!"

"OW-OW-OW!"

"WE GOT ENOUGH PROBLEMS ALREADY! I DON'T WANT MY YOUNGER BROTHER TO HAVE THE SAME PROBLEM AS MAKOTO-KUN!"

"Then they can just use Kimura-chi's drug...just like right now...no problem, right...?"

"BAKA! NOW YOU WANT THOSE TO TO ACT LIKE SEX-CRAVED DOGS IN HEAT?!"

"OW-OW-OW!"

A worried Makoto steps in and tries to pacify Aoi as she berated Hagakure for his comments, and she began to give Makoto a sermon and urges him to be strict towards Komaru, saying that she might get the same problem Sayaka is currently facing, but Kimura stepped in and assured to her that Komaru won't get in to THAT problem and apologized for the commotion she caused.

While Makoto is willing to forgive, Aoi is still not a bit willing as she tells Yuta that she will be giving him a DRESSING DOWN and that she will have him CASTRATED, which caused Yuta to froze in fear as he believed that castration means CHOPPING and AMPUTATING his penis, which he began to resist coming with his elder sister, which resulted in the Asahina siblings getting into a loud, bickering moment that caused the rest to sweat-drop while watching the two.

"I DON'T WANT TO!"

"It's for your own good!"

"I don't want to become a transexual!"

"Then control your urges and restrain yourself!"

"Then...how about I marry Komaru-chan...?"

"You perverted brat! You're using that as an excuse to have more sex with her!"

"OW-OW-OW! STOP PULLING MY EAR!"

"WE'RE LEAVING RIGHT AWAY!"

Outside, Ruruka Ando and Sonosuke Izayoi are watching the scene, as the two are still secretly giving Makoto the glare, as they not only dislike him, they also harbor a grudge for causing Ando to get a permanent scar on her face because he is the husband of Sayaka, and that they see him and his fellow Class 78 friends as mere GARBAGE, believing that they are acting high and mighty just because Makoto indirectly caused the downfall of Junko Enoshima.

As Ando is considering in barging in and give Makoto a taunting, Izayoi persuaded her to ignore the Luckster saying that the right time will come, and if the circumstances are in their favor, then they can have a justifiable means to beat Makoto up without risking in getting reprimanded and/or demoted.

"Huh? Seriously, Yoi-chan?"

"For now."

"..."

"We can't act right away...or we risk getting demoted..."

"Damn..."

"When the right situation comes...then you can do what you want with him."

"..."

"Trust me."

Ando sighed as she could not believe that Izayoi is right, and she reluctantly leaves the scene with Izayoi following, and along the way they saw Celes drinking her cup of royal milk tea and they can hear her mumbling about how unsatisfying she feels about being in the Future Foundation and wished that she could earn a way to purchase a large mansion to fulfill her dream.

Ando smirked as she seemed to have come up with an idea on how to get even with Makoto and Sayaka, and she approached Celes and began a FRIENDLY conversation and asks if she really wants to fulfill her dream of owning a very large mansion and live a millionaire's dream.

"Oh Celes-san..."

"Oh, what can I do for you...?"

"I heard it just now..."

"Hmm...?"

"You want to leave Future Foundation and own your dream mansion, am I right...?"

"So you heard me...what about it...?"

"I think I can help you with that."

"Really...?"

-x-

Much later, the scene shifts at the room where Makoto and Sayaka Naegi are staying, and there a visibly pregnant Sayaka is greeted by her husband, and as the two hugged, the 18-year old boy reminded his wife that she has to be careful not to stress herself because of how delicate her pregnancy is, and that in less than two weeks the 14th Division will be moving to a new HQ, and he cannot afford to let a slight accident lead to a bigger problem with her.

Sayaka assured to her husband that she will be careful, and she asks him how his day, is, and after hearing what he told her, she giggled which made Makoto sag, as he told her that he gave Komaru and Yuta a rather stern lecture as he reminded them not to go reckless as they are still young and that Komaru might end up getting the same situation Sayaka got into, which Sayaka giggled even more, and noted that Makoto and Komaru are real siblings.

"You two are really siblings."

"Really...?"

"Uh-huh...you two think alike."

"Uh...well..."

"Don't worry...I'm sure those two will be okay."

"Really, Sayaka?"

"Yeah."

"I guess you're right."

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as this serves as another prologue where some of the Class 78 are adjusting, and got into a comedic awkward moment after catching Komaru and Yuta IN THE ACT, learning that the two younger teens have already started DATING...

With Makoto and Sayaka are OFFICIALLY married, they are now being careful due to Sayaka's delicate situation and are now expecting their first born child in a few months from now.

However, they are facing a tough challenge, such as restoring the world, some detractors within the Future Foundation, and a lot more. Moreover, Ando is still plotting revenge for she still harbors a grudge against Makoto and Sayaka, and now she found an unlikely way to get even as she approaches Celes...

This is just the start, so expect suspenseful moments to arrive soon…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter commences the story as Naegi gets into a conflict with the Future Foundation…

And Class 78 appears as Naegi attemots to do something to help them...

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed…


	3. Prelude to Trouble

**Survival In The Complex: The Conclusion**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the Class 78 members are enjoying a relative peace, but are soon facing a bit of foreshadowing as they Naegi attempts to disobey orders from higher-ups…

And now this is where the story comes in…

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch.**_ _ **3:**_ ** _Toraburu o Mizen'nifusegu_**

A few weeks have passed, and the Future Foundation has become quite busy, in which its 14 divisions have moved to separate HQ in order to facilitate the areas of concern where rampant troubles take place, and some of the Class 78 members went to different locations where the divisions they are sorted into are assigned.

Makoto, Sayaka, Togami, and Hagakure, as well as Ikusaba, moved to a western portion of Tokyo where the 14th Division HQ is stationed, with Kirigiri serving as its leader. And with them is Komaru, as Kirigiri decided to make her a provisionary member, though she has a reason for bringing Komaru along with them: to keep her and Yuta from engaging any RISQUE activities, fearing that they may end up getting into the same situation as Makoto and Sayaka.

Komaru had no idea why yet she is fine with it, and Togami commended Kirigiri for bringing Komaru along, commenting that Makoto already has his hands full in taking care of Sayaka, who is now 6 1/2 pregnant, and that is more than enough for Makoto to handle, which Kirigiri nodded, stating that even Makoto could be stretched to the limit as he is also involved in restoring hope to the world.

"Well done, Kirigiri."

"..."

"Bringing Komaru here is a good idea."

"Yes. We can't risk getting more additional problems."

"I agree. Naegi is already stretched to the limit. Assisting in restoring the world to normal...having detractors within Future Foundation...the Remnants of Despair in our custody...Maizono is due to give birth in less than three months...and now Komaru and Asahina's younger brother sneaking around to have sex...

"And if what happened to Maizono were to hit Komaru..."

"That would drive Naegi into a mental bind. That is something we must prevent from happening."

"Indeed."

By then Makoto came in and spoke to Kirigiri and Togami, confiding to them what he discovered: Munakata intend to have Class 77 and Hajime Hinata executed due to them being Remnants of Despair, and there Makoto stated that he wished to save them, as he believed that Class 77 were brainwashed into doing Enoshima's bidding and intend to restore Class 77 to normal and have them help in restoring the world.

Kirigiri and Togami glanced at him before agreeing, seeing that Makoto's actions leaning towards giving hope to someone, just like what he did when he managed to save Class 78 from committing the mutual murder, which in turn gave Ikusaba hope in rebelling against Enoshima and became a new addition to the Future Foundation.

"I see."

"So you wish to give them hope."

"Are you prepared for something like that?"

"I doubt you could succeed that alone. We will help you out."

"You do not have to do this alone, Naegi-kun."

"As the heir of the Togami family, tell me what you need."

"We will do what we can."

"So don't act high and mighty."

Makoto nodded seeing that his two friends are in agreement, and he told them how things would be carried out, and after that, he left so as to tend to his wife, just as Ikusaba came in, having overheard the discussion and asked Kirigiri if Makoto knows what he is getting into, feeling that his intentions may get him into trouble with Munakata.

Kirigiri nodded and said that she has faith in Makoto and that he cited the fact he gave Ikusaba hope in carving her own path and stopped becoming Enoshima's lapdog and in turn led her to reforming herself and become a member of the 14th Division, which Ikusaba recalled how he saved her from death inside the now-ruined Hope's Peak Academy.

She nodded as she said that she will have faith in Makoto, which Kirigiri said that to her that Ikusaba has nothing to worry about.

"So you have nothing to worry, Ikusaba-san."

"..."

"Naegi-kun can handle it."

"Really...?"

"Yes."

"I see..."

"Have faith in him. The rest of us do."

"..."

-x-

At his room, Makoto is with his, wife, and there Sayaka expressed worry after hearing his intention of wanting to undo the brainwashing on Class 77 and Hinata, and she feels that this would put her husband at odds with the Future Foundation, but he smiled at her as he used his usual optimism, assuring to her that Munakata and the others will understand and accept his actions.

He also reminded to Sayaka that it was him who reformed Ikusaba and managed to convince the rest of Class 78 to work together, which led them to escape Hope's Peak, and now they are here, and that inspired him to return the favor by restoring Class 77's sanities and have them help in restoring hope to the world.

"It's okay, Sayaka. Everything will be okay."

"But...Makoto-kun..."

"Don't worry. Just leave everything to me."

"Really...?"

"Yes. My optimism...and my GOOD LUCK...that brought us here...and defeated Enoshima. Now I will use them to restore Class 77...and get them to help us in restoring hope to the world."

"Makoto-kun...I'm worried..."

"Have faith in me. We're doing this for OUR FUTURE...and for our child. I want to give our child the best...and live in a despair-free world. A world full of HOPE."

"You're right..."

Sayaka slowly nodded seeing that Makoto is determined and has no doubts, and there he slowly rubbed her tummy, in which he said that once the world is restored to normal and peace, his and Sayaka's first-born child will have a very bright future, and this gave Sayaka the emotional boost she need, and she hugged her husband.

Still she expressed worry that Naegi may get into trouble, but he assured to her that he will resolve everything without conflict, and that he is not alone in this situation, and he is confident that the rest of Future Foundation would support his idea, as this is among the many steps in restoring hope and remove despair without resorting to violence.

"So have faith in me."

"..."

"Everything will be fine."

"I guess..."

"I am confident that Munakata would accept my actions."

"Really?"

"Really."

"..."

-x-

A few days later, Kirigiri secretly informed Naegi that Munakata is entertaining the idea of executing Class 77 on the basis of doing Enoshima's cause, and majority of the Foundation divisions appeared to be in favor of it, and this made Naegi worried as he believed that Class 77 is innocent and should not be punished, and there Kirigiri asked him what is he going to do.

Naegi thought about it and an idea popped into his head, and he tells Kirigiri about it, which she wondered if that is going to work, and Togami came in, having overheard the conversation and asked him if he is sure about this.

Naegi nodded, stating that if this would work, giving Class 77 hope and free them from Enoshima's control, he feels that the Future Foundation might give him a chance, and give Class 77 the chance to atone for their involuntary actions.

"...and that is what I believe..."

"Hmm..."

"What do you think, Togami-kun?"

"Quite a longshot, if you ask me."

"Then it's worth the risk."

"Are you sure you want to proceed, Naegi?"

"Yes."

"Heh..."

Togami smirked while adjusting his glasses, seeing that Naegi is so optimistic and he voiced his support, while Kirigiri tells Togami to have their men prepare everything in secret so as to avoid detection and delay, and hoped that Naegi's actions would benefit the Future Foundation and the world.

-x-

Several weeks later, the scene shifts at Jabberwock Island where three members of the Future Foundation are conducting an experiment in an attempt to undo the effects that Enoshima did to the Remants of Despair members, in which further investigations revealed that the Remnants are actually from Hope's Peak Academy, belonging to Class 77.

The Foundation members are overseeing the process, and they are identified as:

\- Kyoko Kirigiri

\- Makoto Naegi

\- Byakuya Togami

The trio are also from Hope's Peak Academy, belonging to Class 78, and they are among the six survivors who managed to defeat Enoshima. It was Naegi's suggestion that they try to conduct an experiment to restore Class 77's free will so that they can help in restoring the world and bring hope back in a peaceful and non-violent way.

Kirigiri and Togami agreed, and voiced their support, seeing that Naegi's actions are some of the big steps in combatting despair and bring hope back to the unconscious Class 77 members.

"I see...so that is what Naegi has in mind."

"Yes, Togami-kun."

"He intend to give them hope just like what he did to us during the final class trial."

"Indeed."

"Very well, Kirigiri. I will support Naegi with everything I got."

"That's good to hear, Togami-kun."

"Well then...shall we begin?"

"Of course."

The experiment went on for a few days, and while an unexpected situation occured (Enoshima managed to COPY her thought pattern on an AI), some of the survivors managed to defeat her and woke up from the program, unscathed, and regained their free will and free from the brainwashing.

The ones who woke up are identified as:

\- Hajime Hinata

\- Sonia Nevermind

\- Akane Owari

\- Gundam Tanaka

\- Kazuichi Soda

\- Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu

There the three Future Foundation members explained to the six awakened survivors what went on the the recent years, how and why they became Renmants of Despair; the fall of Hope's Peak Academy; why the world fell into despair; and Enoshima setting up the killing game inside Hope's Peak, and Hinata clenched his fists in shame, as he realized that he indirectly and unintentionally played a hand, due to submitting himself to the Kamukura Project set up by the Steering Committee.

Naegi, however, assured to Hinata that he is only a victim of circumstances and not responsible for what happened, stating to the former reserve course student that he has found hope and all he need to do now is find a way to revive the remaining ones and give them hope.

"Do not feel bad, Hinata-san..."

"But...it is...I submitted to the Kamukura Project...I ended up letting Enoshima do her thing..."

"Your memories were altered due to the experiment...but in the end you regain your memories."

"..."

"And what matters now is that you use the talents you have to give hope to those who are in need."

"Could I...?"

"Yes you can...by starting to help your friends who have yet to wake up..."

"..."

The scene shifts to the remaining capsules where the others are still comatose, and each of them are identified as:

\- Nekomaru Midai

\- Nagito Komaeda

\- Hiyoko Saionji

\- Mikan Tsumiki

\- Ibuki Mioda

\- Gundam Tanaka

\- The Impostor

\- Teruteru Hanamura

\- Peko Pekoyama

After some time, the three Future Foundation members leave Jabberwock Island as they let Hinata and the others deal on how to awaken the rest and give them hope once they realized that they unknowingly caused the chaos, yet Naegi is confident that the former Class 77 members will recover and make plans to bring peace back to the world.

Kirigiri and Togami smiled, seeing that Naegi does live up to his new talent...the Super High School-Level Hope.

"Makoto Naegi...he really is something."

"He is, Togami-kun."

"I never thought I would meet someone who rivaled my resolve..."

"Naegi-kun may be an ordinary boy with LUCK, but in the end he is someone who can give hope to those who need it."

"I guess I can never match a guy like him."

"Don't be clouded by Envy, Togami-kun."

"I am not, Kirigiri."

"..."

Soon other division members came, which are Ishimaru, Asahina, Ohgami, and Yamada. They were debriefed about what went on, and while Ohgami commended Naegi for his actions, Asahina and Yamada are worried that Naegi's actions might earn the ire of the higher-ups, such as Munakata and Sakakura.

"Naegi-kun...I'm worried!"

"Yeah...if the higher-ups were to find out...!"

"Asahina...Yamada...calm down. I am sure that Naegi will be given the chance to defend himself."

"Really, Sakura-chan?"

"Makes me wonder if Naegi-dono would be given a lawyer..."

"I am sure. There are those within the Future Foundation who would support Naegi."

"I guess you're right."

"That's good to hear..."

However, Naegi assured to his friends that everything will be okay, and as long as hope is there, any problems and potential crisis can be averted. Unfortunately, Celes was secretly watching them and sighed, commenting that Naegi is too naive and foolish, in which she leaves while calling Ando, informing her of what went on.

There Ando tells Celes to head back to HQ as she will inform Munakata of Naegi's TREACHERY, seeing this as a perfect opportunity to get even with him.

There Izayoi asks Ando if she is sure about this, which she smirked, saying that this is the perfect chance to get even for what he and Sayaka did to her months ago, and she will not let this opportunity to come and pass.

"You hear me, Yoi-chan."

"Huh?"

"My moment...the chance for revenge."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yup! And Munakata will do the work for me!"

"Fine. Just make sure you won't get caught up."

"Sure. Here...a candy."

"Yummy..."

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and danger lurks as the Jabberwock Project is slightly exposed, and Celes is shown to be willing to betray Naegi just to get a deal with Ando…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Naegi undergoes court martial, and puts the rest of class 78 at risk…

See you in March…

Reviews are welcomed...


	4. Interlude to Trouble

**Survival In The Complex: The Conclusion**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here you will get to see the events unfold as Naegi's actions in rehabilitating class 77 is exposed and it will reveal who squealed him…

Expect a tension-like atmosphere here as you will see who is the traitor here…

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 4: Nayamu_**

A few days later...

The scene shifts at Munakata's office, where he stared in disbelief at what Ando told him, that Naegi has been harboring the Remnants of Despair and said that Naegi did some EXPERIMENT on the basis of GIVING THEM HOPE, which Ando said is that Naegi might be planning to have the Remnants go loose and cause trouble again.

Sakakura clenched his fists at hearing what Ando said and asked her directly if she is serious about what she said. Ando haughtily said that she is sure and tells Sakakura to check the cells if he wants to be sure about her claims.

"Hey! Are you sure about what you just said?"

"I do."

"Seriously?"

"Of course."

"You better not…"

"Look here, boxer-boy…if you want to be sure…check their cells and you'll see…"

"…"

"…"

Munakata had one of the guards check the cells which the guard confirmed that the Remnants are indeed missing, and Munakata asked Ando where she got the info, which she said that she had a MOLE to spy on Naegi, and tells him that Naegi's VICTORY over the late Enoshima went to his head and now he is going CRAZY with his actions which would lead to problems.

Sakakura, despite showing skeptical looks, said that this is a serious case and suggested that Naegi be arrested, but Munakata calmed him down and said the approach needs to be careful as he is willing to give Naegi a chance to defend his actions and see what crimes he has committed.

"Munakata…we better arrest that Naegi and…"

"Calm down, Sakakura."

"Eh?"

"Calm yourself."

"But…"

"Let's take things slowly and calmly."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

However, Ando suggested that they arrest Naegi right away as she believes that he might get away if he is discovered, which Sakakura apparently agreed with her, and suggested that they find the Remnants, but Ando tells them the location which is at Jabberwock Island, and revealed that Naegi's classmates are on board and thus the rest of the division might attempt to harbor Naegi.

However, Ando defended Celes, saying that she is the MOLE she planted and hence she is the reason why Ando got the info and thus Celes should be commended and not punished, which Sakakura asked if she is sure.

"However…Miss Ludenberg ought to be spared."

"Are you crazy? She's one of Naegi's classmates…and that…"

"She's the MOLE I'm talking about."

"Huh?"

"You heard me. She my spy."

"Seriously?"

"Yes…and if not for her, you wouldn't know."

"…"

Munakata listened to Ando's claim as he is not pleased at the turn of events, and as Ando haughtily said that they need to make a move, they are not aware that Ikusaba planted a speaker device that is hidden and there she learned of the discussion, and now she realized that there was a traitor among Naegi's class, and she secretly sent a text message to Kyoko Kirigiri about what transpired.

Ikusaba is pissed at Celes' betrayal as well as her selfishness, as the SHSL Gambler has allied with Ando, but then a sudden realization hits her, as she realized that aside from Celes' selfishness, there is another reason why Ando readily squealed Naegi to Munakata: REVENGE.

Ikusaba recalled that Naegi was at odds with Ando several months ago after she insulted him and his wife Sayaka, and now Ando is getting her revenge and decided to talk to Fuhito, Taichi Fujisaki and Hiroko Hagakure in order to let them know of the sudden problem that has arisen.

"I better seek their advice…"

-x-

A few minutes later, Ando left Munakata's office, where Izayoi and Celes are waiting, and as Celes asked how things went, Ando said that Munakata is sure to have Naegi arrested and her revenge is soon to be completed, and she thanked Celes for her help which she said it is nothing, while Izayoi asked what about the rest of Class 78 as some of them are members of the other divisions, which Celes said it might be a problem, but Ando told the two not to worry.

She said that Munakata has the authority and he will compel the other divisions to comply and have Naegi arrested no matter what.

"No need to worry, Miss Ludenberg."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Munakata's the one who gives the authority."

"Really?"

"Yup. He is sure to compel the other divisions to comply."

"You sure, Ando-senpai?"

"Of course. So there is nothing for you to worry."

"That's good to hear."

-x-

Later, Hiroko, Fuhito and Taichi are having a closed door meeting with Ikusaba, and there she told them about the situation and the adults became concerned, whilst feeling dismayed at what Celes has done and for Ando stooping so low over a petty reason.

Hiroko also pointed out that Celes and Ando's action would impact Naegi, as Sayaka is currently 6 ½ months pregnant and the stress might affect her unborn child, which Taichi agreed as he suggested that Sayaka be left out in the dark in order to protect her and her child.

Hiroko tells Taichi that she will handle Sayaka, and tells him and Fuhito to tell Chihiro and Kyoko about the recent events so that they will not be caught suddenly by the turn of events, which the two men nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I agree with that."

"We will inform our children about this matter."

"I'm sure that Kyoko would formulate a plan."

"Indeed. She is the voice of reason."

"Good to hear that, Fuhito…Taichi…"

"Then it's settled. We leave Sayaka to you, Hiroko."

"Please look after her."

"Sure, sure…"

Ikusaba said that she already sent the recorded discussion to Kyoko so that the 14th Division are aware of what transpired, and said that by now they are formulating their next move, whilst she agreed that Sayaka should not be made aware of what is happening as she would worry and may cause complications on her health and her unborn child.

Hiroko placed a hand on the SHSL Soldier's shoulder and said that she will deal with Sayaka and will see to it that she remains healthy and not to cause the SHSL Idol's anxiety, as she sees her as a daughter of sorts.

"Don't worry, Ikusaba-chi."

"…"

"I'll look after Sayaka-chi. Leave it to me."

"Hiroko-san…"

"She's like a daughter…and as the mother figure…I'll see to it that her pregnancy won't be affected by the current events."

"Really, Hiroko-san?"

"You can count on me."

"…"

Ikusaba nodded and the four of them nodded in agreement, but then a knock on the door is heard, and as Fuhito opened it, a Future Foundation guard stood there and said that Munakata is summoning Ikusaba for interrogation, and Taichi became concerned as he wondered if Munakata is aware of this, but Fuhito secretly urged him to remain calm and assured that things will be okay.

Hiroko then asked what does Munakata want with Ikusaba, in which the guard said he is only told to summon her and do not know the details, reasoning that he is just following orders.

"Ikusaba-san…Munakata san wants to see you?"

"Hey, what does want with Ikusaba-chi?"

"I don't know. Just following orders."

"That's all?"

"Yes, maám."

"Hold on…"

"Sorry, ma'am."

"Seriously…"

Ikusaba stood up and said to the guard that she will answer the summon and went with the guard as they head to Munakata's office. As the two left, the three adults watched helplessly as they are worried over what might take place, but Fuhito assured that Ikusaba will not be harmed as she is not involved in Naegi's experiment since Naegi, Kyoko and Togami are the ones who personally oversee the rehabilitation of Class 77 and Hinata.

Taichi asked Fuhito if they should go follow Ikusaba, but Fuhito said that if Munakata were to harm Ikusaba without a justifiable reason, then he would be facing the Future Foundation as a whole if he were to sanction an unjustifiable act meant to harm Ikusaba.

"Fuhito…"

"Hmm…?"

"Should we follow them?"

"Well…"

"I'm worried…"

"Now, now…let's be calm…"

"But…"

"Panicking won't solve anything…"

Hiroko then secretly left the scene and head to where Ikusaba is going, as she wants to make sure that Ikusaba is only being interrogated and not physically manhandled, and as she left, the two men noticed that Hiroko is gone, and Taichi wondered where she went, but Fuhito tells Taichi not to worry too much as Hiroko can take care of herself and that the future Foundation soldiers would not lay a hand on her for no justifiable reason.

"Hey…"

"Huh?"

"Where's Hiroko-san?"

"Hmm…"

"Did she…?"

"Let's leave her be. She can take care of herself…"

"Really?"

"Yes."

-x-

At Munakata's office, Ikusaba arrived where Munakata is waiting for her, and he asked her directly if she has any knowledge about what Naegi has done, and knowing that he would try to use her as a scapegoat, she tells him tells him that she is unaware of what Naegi did, and said that she is sure that Naegi has a good reason if he did harbor Class 77 members.

Munakata raised an eyebrow and asked what good would Naegi's action would do, in which she said that because of how Naegi saved his classmates and escaped Hope's Peak Academy, she believed that he can undo the brainwashing effects that Enoshima has instilled on Class 77, and in the event that he succeeded, then Class 77 can help in restoring the world and bring back hope to the people, which Munakata said he finds it unlikely.

"And that is your reason?"

"That I believe, sir."

"And you think Naegi can succeed?"

"I have faith in him."

"I believe he might fail. After all, thy are Remnants of Despair."

"It's all because of Junko-chan. She brainwashed them. And if Naegi-kun can undo the effects…and succeeded…they can help the Future Foundation…"

"And what grounds do you think that would make me agree to your words?"

"…"

However, Sakakura, who is guarding the door, punched Ikusaba on her jaw which sends her careening against a table, and he told Munakata that she is still a Remnant of Despair despite what she said just now, and he recommended that she be executed for being a traitor, which prompted Hiroko to barge in and stood in front of Sakakura and behind a downed Ikusaba.

Sakakura was a bit surprised at seeing her as Hiroko tells Sakakura to back off and accused him of being a bully for punching Ikusaba for no reason, but he reasoned that she is still a Remnant of Despair no matter what, and believed that Class 78 has become one after harboring Class 77.

Hiroko then accuses Sakakura of being one after pointing out that Ikusaba did not do anything that threaten the Foundation's security and even showed that Ikusaba is not armed and answered Munakata's questions, which Sakakura brushes off her words.

"I'm betting that you might be one."

"Huh? Where did that come from?"

"The way you manhandled Ikusaba-chi…"

"She's a Remnant…"

"She's not. And you know it."

"Don't even try defending that bitch."

"Coming from an asshole like you!"

"What?"

Munakata watches on as Hiroko defends Ikusaba, whilst observing Ikusaba, as she is still on the floor, dazed and bloodied, and offering no resistance, which made him wonder if Ikusaba really changed for the better or not.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as drama and conspiracy theories ran abound…

Celes has indeed become a villain after betraying her classmates to Ando, who in turn squealed to Munakata about what Naegi did…

Looks like Ikusaba is in a heap of trouble after being interrogatyed by Munakata, but Sakakura has his own way of interrogating, resulting in her getting a broken jaw…

While the rest of Class 78 did not appear here…they will soon be in the next chapter…

This is just the start, so expect suspenseful moments to arrive soon…

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter commences the story as Naegi gets into a conflict with the Future Foundation…

And Class 78 appears as Naegi attempts to do something to help them...

See you in August or Septmeber…

Reviews are welcomed...


End file.
